


You make love sound like it is a good idea

by skylabluthor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anyway they're super cute and in love with each other, F/F, Hope is a hopeless romantic, Posie is canon in this fic, no actual plot really it's just pure hizzie cuteness for no reason, pun intended?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylabluthor/pseuds/skylabluthor
Summary: This is the one-shot set after "And if I love you, maybe you love me too" and it's kind of tooth-rotting fluff.Yes, it's another Hizzie Hogwarts AU.Yes, Hope is a Slytherin and Lizzie is a Gryffindor.Again, I can write papers, but not summaries for fics.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	You make love sound like it is a good idea

The morning found a certain Lizzie Saltzman out of her own bed. In fact, it found her in the Room of Requirement, in a different bed, in the arms of a very cute and tiny Slytherin.

It wouldn’t have been the first time, yet the blonde smiled as if it had been. Because that was what being around Hope Mikaelson felt like, like never-ending first times.

She opened her eyes and imagined the Room of Requirement with huge windows, ones from where they could see the mountains and the first traces of the Forbidden Forest which they both started to refer to as “their place”.

Being around Hope Mikaelson felt, to Lizzie Saltzman, like conquering the whole world.

She suddenly felt the blinding sunlight in her face and remembered where she was. _Of course._ The Room had given her what she wanted. And Lizzie would have to learn to control that but right in that moment, she couldn’t be more grateful. She looked at Hope’s sleeping face. The usually haunted and tired expression she always knew her for was gone. In her sleep she seemed so peaceful, so full of life, as if she had never endured the loss of her parents, as if she had never felt tormented by a father who, despite how much he loved her, had committed unspeakable crimes.

Maybe this could be their forever. Maybe they didn’t have to be two lovers hiding in the dark every night. Maybe Lizzie wanted to introduce Hope to her friends and call her hers out loud.

She doesn’t even remember how they had agreed to not be a couple or show in public. But it was part of the fun. Of course Hope had wanted to talk about their relationship several times and they did. But the word ‘girlfriends’ seemed too heavy for them to carry it around as if they had suddenly forgotten that they were supposed to hate each other.

Hope asked her out on a date last night and that meant she was ready to take the next step. Right? _Or maybe she just wanted to do something different. Maybe she was testing the waters. Maybe…_

“Hey beautiful.” Lizzie blinked and looked at Hope, who was looking at her with those big blue eyes. She looked so sleepy and so beautiful. She also looked kissable.

And Lizzie kissed her. She kissed her cheeks, and the tip of her nose, her eyes, her forehead as Hope let out a chuckle.

“Good morning.” And it felt the sweetest thing to ever be said, the way Lizzie Saltzman looked at her and smiled.

“Ready for our date today?”

“What? Today?! You can’t do this to me! Today I can’t.” Lizzie said practically getting up and looking at Hope as if she was crazy.

“When you said you wanted to go on a date, I thought you meant… next weekend or something!”

“What’s so wrong about today? It’s our free day to go to Hogsmeade, remember? I’m sorry I assumed you wouldn’t have plans or anything…”

Lizzie rolled her eyes because of course Hope had to apologize.

“Sorry baby, it’s not that I don’t want to go it’s just... I’m unprepared. I was already thinking of buying new clothes for it. What am I gonna wear?!”

Hope looked at her incredulously.

“…Seriously?! Oh my God, Lizzie, you don’t have to wear anything fancy, it will be just us, spending some time together. Besides I’ve seen your clothes aside the uniform and trust me it’s unfair how beautiful you look in everything.”

“Thanks love, I know.” She said smirking. “Okay, so we’re going to go to Hogsmeade and do… what exactly?” Lizzie asked genuinely curious.

“It’s going to be a surprise. Be ready by 4 PM.”

“Are you planning on sweeping me off my feet, Ms Mikaelson?”

“It is the least you deserve for a first date, Ms Saltzman.” And Lizzie punched her playfully in the arm. Despite her usual bitchy attitude, Lizzie was in fact, shy by nature when it came to those things. She never really knew how to flirt or date, every time she tried, well, she ended up embarrassing herself.

“Wait… wait time is it?”

“Around 10 PM”

“Shit! Josie is going to kill me” She said getting up and picking up her clothes from the floor. Followed by the intense gaze of Hope. “I promised her I would help her pick something nice for today since she and Penelope are also spending the day together and she’s going to kill me.”

“Lizzie…” Hope began

“I’ll meet you at 4 PM.”

“Yes, but Lizzie…” Hope tried again

“Casual, did you say? Okay, I really gotta go now.”

As Hope was about to open her mouth to speak again the blonde quickly gave her a peck on the lips and before she even realized, Lizzie was gone.

Hope laughed to herself. Lizzie Saltzman was going to have an… eventful day to say the least.

“Josie!” As Josie was on her way to her dorm to look for Lizzie, she found the blonde running right behind. She turned around at the mention of her name and her eyes opened so wide as if she had seen a ghost. Or Worse.

“Sorry I’m late I overslept and missed breakfast.”

Josie looked Lizzie up and down. _How? I mean, what?_ She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but didn’t know where to begin.

“I’ve been looking for you.” She said instead

“Yeah, sorry I overslept and missed the whole thing… you know… breakfast…” Focus, Lizzie.

For the past few months, not even Josie knew about her and Hope. Not because Lizzie was ashamed or because she didn’t want to tell her, but knowing sweet and caring Josette Saltzman, she would worry and try to know everything and now that she was finally moving on from disastrous relationships, well, Lizzie considered that it was time for her to enjoy the attention that was being given to her. That, of course, was no excuse to keep it from her, but the idea of telling her made her feel uneasy for different reasons.

“Where even were you last night? When I went to sleep you weren’t there, and when I woke up you still weren’t there.” Josie crossed her arms.

And Lizzie would’ve felt caught if she hadn’t thought of a lie for this exact moment.

“That, sorry. I’ve been practising some new spells so I put a protector spell in my mattress which basically hides everything inside and keeps things as if they weren’t there. You’ve read the books about how Hermione and the pair of imbeciles did it back in their days.”

“Lizzie! They´re heroes! You can thank Harry Potter and Ron Weasley too that you’re able to even study at Hogwarts!”

“Whatever, they only survived because Hermione was there all along. Now, let’s go, please? You have a date to get ready for.” Lizzie tried to change the subject

Josie was about to turn around to head to the Common Room when Lizzie’s stomach growled. _She really should stop skipping meals._

“You go, I’ll stop by the kitchen to steal something to eat and I’ll meet you in our dorm.”

“Sure… and Lizzie?”

“Yes?”

“You might want to change your tie before go into the Common Room.”

Lizzie looked down at her own tie and realized that there was a green piece of fabric where red and yellow should be. Lizzie’s cheeks turned so pink that Josie thought her head might explode.

Josie smirked. Well, there was always time to tease, and ask, Lizzie about it.

After lunch, Josie was ready to meet up with Penelope, not without questioning Lizzie who that tie belonged to, praying to Merlin, God and Satan it wasn’t one of Sebastian’s old ties or Rafael’s for that matter. She winced at that.

Lizzie on the other hand was freaking out. She should’ve told Josie she had a date, but how could she bring it up without saying who she was going on a date with? She was still mortified about the incident with Hope’s tie that morning. And even she knew Josie had to be really stupid to actually believe it had been a prank.

Penelope and Josie officially started dating a month ago and Lizzie couldn’t be more frustrated ever since. Of all people, she had to like Satan’s child. Okay, Lizzie would never admit this out loud, but Penelope really wasn’t that bad. She could put up with her because of Josie. She was making her sister happy and Josie’s happiness was what the blonde Gryffindor cared about the most.

3:30 PM and she was still a nervous wreck. She had picked her favourite blue flannel trousers with a white short shirt. _Hope would like this._

It was then when she got a letter

_“Lizzie,_

_Do you believe in the idea that pieces of yourself are left in all the places you’ve been to?  
I believe that only happens in those places where you have either loved or lost the most._

_Come meet me where you know are traces of me everywhere. And traces of you. To the place that belongs to us._

_Love,_

_Hope”_

It was a simple note, Lizzie recognized Hope’s neat handwriting and thought that she could do better. Nevertheless, she let a nice kind of warmth in her heart because this was such a Hope thing to do. For two people who weren’t dating, they sure did act like a married couple already.

In the Forest, there were no signs of Hope, but she saw a small note, similar to the one she saw in her room and a small necklace. For a second Lizzie thought this was the necklace she had given the other girl and wondered why would she took it off in the first place only for Lizzie to pick it up. Then she saw the small detail, it was a stone, a beautiful shade of blue that reminded Lizzie of Hope’s eyes. She put it on and went for the note.

_“I have always hated everything Gryffindor stood for. I hated their morals, their stupid bursts of bravery, the fact that they walk around with that air of superiority that said ‘you’ll never be as good as me’. I thought I disliked you for those same reasons.”_

Lizzie stopped reading. Of course Hope would take it on the Gryffindors.

_“Until one night I saw your goodness, it was that gentle look that told me you could really see past all the things I hated about myself. I saw your bravery, when you didn’t run from me and when you kissed me despite how exposed that could make you feel. I saw your strength since the first time you opened up to me and talked, loud and clear, about the things that have hurt you the most.”_

_“It was because of those Gryffindor qualities in you that I feel for you the way I did. It was your caring, unjudgmental, way of seeing me that now I genuinely feel like I’m on the right path._

_Would you also choose a path, Lizzie Saltzman? Or perhaps a passage. One that beings with all your dreams and mine come true, one that holds the story of every time I’ve loved you without you even noticing._

_I’ll see you there._

_Yours,_

_Hope.”_

Well, maybe Hope could pull this off after all. A passage _, sweet_. _Where all our dreams come true. Where I’ve loved you…_

And Lizzie blushed, because. One, did Hope Freaking Mikaelson just admit that she loves Lizzie? Second, only she could refer to the place where they have sex in such a romantic way. _I can’t believe I want to date this sap._

When she got there, she opened the passage. She knew about this passage since she was even too young to care to use it. But as the curious little girl she was, she would explore each corner of the castle as if unveiling all its secrets. She was thankful for it now.

She got to the other side. The second floor of Hog’s Head. A bar in Hogsmeade.

“Almost 6 PM. I can’t believe you are late for our date, Elizabeth.”

Lizzie turned around and there she was. The girl who she used to hate, dressed in black jeans and a leather jacker that were doing wonders for both Hope’s body and Lizzie’s imagination.

“Well, if you had actually met me near the Gryffindor Common Room I would’ve been punctual. Someone had to go all Pirates of the Caribbean and send me on a quest.” Hope’s smile grew bigger and brighter, and her eyes had that spark of joy that Lizzie loved to see.

She then looked around and saw the table with candles floating there. Already two cups of butterbeer waiting.

“Would you want to sit?”

“What… is going on?”

“Aberforth used to know my parents. I’ve kind of known him since I was born. I asked him if I could have this part of the place for tonight.” 

“You did this…”

“Ms Salzman you deserve the gesture. Now let’s eat and drink. Everything’s settled already.”

They sat in front of each other and thankfully there was no awkwardness. They already knew too much about the other to worry about the reasons why this could go wrong. This had a lighter tone.

“So green really looks good on you.” Hope said referring to her tie this morning.

“Shut up. That was mortifying! You should have told me!”

One hour went by, they finished their food and Lizzie suggested to go for a walk around Hogsmeade at night. She had never visited the town at night and it was exciting to do it for the first time with Hope.

When they decided to go back, they went to the lake. Both sat on the grass, staring at the water. Lizzie’s arm still wrapped around Hope and the blonde thought this seemed like one of those cheesy muggle rom coms.

“This is the last message.” Hope said, handing Lizzie a blue rose.

“Hope… this is a flower.”

“I know, smartass.” Hope laughed at Lizzie’s pout. “Not all messages have to contain words, in my opinion. As much as we both enjoy books, sometimes words can’t express how we feel. I enchanted that rose and the necklace.” Lizzie looked even more confused

“The first nights we spent together here talking you kept saying to me that ‘nothing that beautiful could be dangerous’. And those words hit me in the exact moment in my life where I felt most like the beast my dad turned out to be.”

She took a deep breath.

“So, this rose is enchanted to the stone that’s in your necklace. That’s why the rose is blue as well. And it represents my bond to you, you now carry a part of me with you.” Lizzie was truly speechless as she listened to Hope.

“You have always been to me something unattainable since we first met. But here we are, and we have grown so much since that day, and Lizzie, you have probably figured it out by now, but I love you.”

Lizzie tried to say something but Hope just kept talking

“And well, you know it’s like a metaphor because the rose is beautiful and…”

But Lizzie couldn’t help herself. She kissed her and whatever rambling was about to come out of Hope’s mouth was suddenly replace with a yelp of surprise.

“Would you be my girlfriend?” Lizzie suddenly asked

“What? Dude, are you serious?”

“Wait, what?” Lizzie was taken aback by this attitude, taking that as a rejection she pulled away. Only to be held in place by Hope who quickly realized she had made a mistake

“Oh God, baby. No, of course I would love to be your girlfriend! I was taken aback because I had this whole speech prepared…” And Lizzie kissed her again.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted… I had this speech prepared and…”

“Hope… stop talking.” And it was Hope who kissed her this time, throwing herself on top of the blonde.

“Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman!” And as quick as Hope got to straddle her, she was now pushed to the side by her now girlfriend.

“Ouch! What was that for?”

“Sorry! I freaked out” Lizzie her eyes wide open and looking at her sister.

“I knew it!” Josie Salzman was walking towards them followed by her girlfriend Madam Satan.

“Well, are you going to explain what this is?”

“What does it look like, Josie? We were making out.” She said unimpressed.

“I thought you guys hated each other?”

“We used to, she’s my girlfriend now.”

“Elizabeth Jenna Saltzman!” Josie practically yelled again

“Can you stop saying my full name? It’s getting annoying and you’re interrupting something here, in case you were wondering.”

“We’re both happy for you, guys.” Penelope said, not wanting make this uncomfortable for any of them. Besides Josie could be persistent and the girls clearly wanted to be alone

“I mean, my condolences for you, Hope.” She said if fake mock and Lizzie obviously had to make a face at that. But Penelope blew her a kiss unbothered by the blonde’s antics.

“Who asked who? How did this happen?”

“Well, it started a few months ago…”

“But this was our first date.”

“Last night we were together and Hope asked me to go on a date with her…”

“And Lizzie just asked me to be her girlfriend. Right before you arrived.”

There was a pause where all could Josie do is look at Lizzie and the two other girls wish they were swallowed by the earth at Penelope’s smirk.

“Penelope” Josie said while still looking at Lizzie. “You owe me 50 galleons.”

“Wait, what?” Questioned Hope.

“Josette Saltzman you did not…”

“For the record, I thought you would have the balls to ask Saltzman to be her girlfriend.”

“I was about to, but she beat me to it!”

“You were being such a sap… for the record, I love you too.” Lizzie smiled and her whole world became Hope again.

“You do?” Hope had those dreamy eyes that were reserved for all those moments she shared with Lizzie.

“Give me my 50 galleons back, baby.”

Both looked at them in disbelief.

“What? At least I was right about you having the guts to say ‘I love you’ first.”

“Jesus Christ.”

“How did you even…”

“It was rather obvious, to be honest.”

“I totally sensed the vibe.”

“Anyway guys, we’re glad you both are happy. We’ll leave but we will talk later, Lizzie.” Josie looked at Hope and added “I want her in the Gryffindor Common Room by eleven.” She gave her a warning look and Hope couldn’t help but smile, relieved that Josie finally knew about them, and that she seemed to be okay with it.

“Yes Sir.”

“They’re unbelievable.”

“It’s nice though, that you have great friends like them.”

“They’re your friends too, you know.”

“I’m just glad that I have you now, girlfriend.” She said wrapping her arms around the blonde

“In a way, you’ve always had me, Hope.”

Never in her wildest dreams Hope thought she would be by the lake, breaking a thousand rules, kissing Lizzie Saltzman after their first date. And yes, perhaps they started off the wrong way, in more ways than one. But the intricacies of life were not always clear. And she and Lizzie were as messy as their story seemed to be. Or perhaps they were as simple.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to leave comments orrrr yell at me on twitter, @skylabluthor  
> My DM's are always open :) 
> 
> Maybe don't yell too much cause English ain't even my first language aight.
> 
> Ship Hizzie for eternal happiness


End file.
